Dynasty Warriors 6
Dynasty Warriors 6 (真・三國無双5; Shin Sangoku Musou 5 in Japan) is the sixth installment in the popular Dynasty Warriors franchise. It was the second next-gen Dynasty Warriors title, after Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires was released for Xbox 360. The game was build from scrap to add a new feel to the series. All animations were motion captured, however, many flaws that were present in the previous installments (such as 'sticking' against a corner) are strangely enough still present in this installment. Gameplay Characters Wei File:Cao_Cao_-_DW6.jpg|Cao Cao File:Cao_Pi_-_DW6.jpg|Cao Pi File:Cao_Ren_-_DW6.jpg|Cao Ren File:Dian_Wei_-_DW6.jpg|Dian Wei File:Sima_Yi_-_DW6.jpg|Sima Yi File:Xiahou_Dun_-_DW6.jpg|Xiahou Dun File:Xiahou_Yuan_-_DW6.jpg|Xiahou Yuan File:Xu_Chu_-_DW6.jpg|Xu Chu File:Xu_Huang_-_DW6.jpg|Xu Huang File:Zhang_He_-_DW6.jpg|Zhang He File:Zhang_Liao_-_DW6.jpg|Zhang Liao File:Zhen_Ji_-_DW6.jpg|Zhen Ji Wu File:Gan_Ning_-_DW6.jpg|Gan Ning File:Huang_Gai_-_DW6.jpg|Huang Gai File:Ling_Tong_-_DW6.jpg|Ling Tong File:Lü_Meng_-_DW6.jpg|Lü Meng File:Lu_Xun_-_DW6.jpg|Lu Xun File:Sun_Ce_-_DW6.jpg|Sun Ce File:Sun_Jian_-_DW6.jpg|Sun Jian File:Sun_Quan_-_DW6.jpg|Sun Quan File:Sun_Shang_Xiang_-_DW6.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang File:Taishi_Ci_-_DW6.jpg|Taishi Ci File:Qiao_Sisters_-_DW6.jpg|Xiao Qiao File:Zhou_Tai_-_DW6.jpg|Zhou Tai File:Zhou_Yu_-_DW6.jpg|Zhou Yu Shu File:Guan_Ping_-_DW6.jpg|Guan Ping File:Guan_Yu_-_DW6.jpg|Guan Yu File:Huang_Zhong_-_DW6.jpg|Huang Zhong File:Liu_Bei_-_DW6.jpg|Liu Bei File:Ma_Chao_-_DW6.jpg|Ma Chao File:Pang_Tong_-_DW6.jpg|Pang Tong File:Wei_Yan_-_DW6.jpg|Wei Yan File:Yue_Ying_-_DW6.jpg|Yue Ying File:Zhang_Fei_-_DW6.jpg|Zhang Fei File:Zhao_Yun_-_DW6.jpg|Zhao Yun File:Zhuge_Liang_-_DW6.jpg|Zhuge Liang Other File:Diao_Chan_-_DW6.jpg|Diao Chan File:Dong_Zhuo_-_DW6.jpg|Dong Zhuo File:Lü_Bu_-_DW6.jpg|Lü Bu File:Yuan_Shao_-_DW6.jpg|Yuan Shao File:Zhang_Jiao_-_DW6.jpg|Zhang Jiao Stages Dynasty Warriors 6 features only 19 stages. The stages are: *Yellow Turban Rebellion *Battle of Hu Lao Gate *Campaign against Yuan Shu *Battle of Xia Pi *Invasion of Xu Chang *Battle of Chang Ban *Battle of Chi Bi *Battle of Jing Province *Pacification of Cheng Du *Battle of He Fei *Battle of Mt. Ding Jun *Battle of Fan Castle *Battle of Yi Ling *Battle of Han Zhong *Battle of Shi ting *Battle of He Fei Castle *Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Unlockables Unlockable Characters Cao Pi Stage: Battle of He Fei Castle Force: Sun Jian Objective: Complete Target 1 - Defeat Cao Pi in 5 minutes, personally. Dong Zhuo Stage: Battle of Hu Lao Gate Lu Bu's Musou Mode Objective: Complete Target 1 - Personally defeat Sun Quan, Liu Bei, Yuan Shao, Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao within 15 minutes. Cao Ren Stage: Battle of Fan Castle Force: Lü Bu Objective: Complete Target 2 - Capture every base on the map. Guan Ping Stage: Battle of Fan Castle Force: Shu Objective: Complete Target 2 - Keep Guan Ping alive. Huang Gai Stage: Battle of Chi Bi Force: Allies Objective: Complete Target 3 - Make sure every ally officer survives the battle and doesn't withdraw from the field. Huang Zhong Stage: Battle of Mt. Ding Jun Force: Wei Objective: Complete Target 1 - Keep Xiahou Yuan alive and defeat Huang Zhong personally. Ling Tong Stage: Battle of Shi Ting Force: Wei Complete: Complete Target 1 - Personally defeat Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Xiao Qiao in 10 minutes. Lu Meng Stage: Battle of He Fei Castle Force: Wei Objective: Complete Target 2 - Personally defeat Lu Meng and Sun Quan within 20 minutes. Ma Chao Stage: Battle of Han Zhong Force: Wei Objective: Complete Target 2 - Defeat Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Zhang Fei within 15 minutes. Pang Tong Stage: Pacification of Cheng Du Force: Shu Objective: Complete Target 3 - Keep Pang Tong alive. Sun Ce Stage: Battle of Xia Pi Force: Wu Objective: Complete Target 1 - Have Sun Ce survive the battle. Sun Quan Stage: Battle of Chi Bi Force: Lu Bu Objective: Complete Target 1 - Personally defeat Cao Cao and Sun Quan within 10 minutes. Taishi Ci Stage: Conquest of Wu Force: Wu Objective: Complete Target 2 - Personally defeat Taishi Ci. Wei Yan Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Force: Shu Objective: Complete Target 2 - Keep Wei Yan alive. Xiahou Yuan Stage: Mt. Ding Jun Force: Shu Objective: Complete Target 1 - Keep Huang Zhong alive and defeat Xiahou Yuan. Xiao Qiao Stage: Battle of Shi Ting Force: Wu Objective: Complete Target 3 - Ensure that Xiao Qiao and seven other officers survive the battle. Xu Huang Stage: Battle of Fan Castle Force: Wei/Allies Objective: Complete Target 2 - Keep Xu Huang alive. Xu Zhu Stage: Battle of He Fei Force: Wu Objective: Complete Target 1 - Personally defeat Cao Ren and Xu Zhu within 10 minutes. Yuan Shao Stage: Battle of Guan Du Force: Wei Objective: Complete Target 3 - Successfully defend both fortresses. Yue Ying Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Force: Wei Objective: Complete Target 3 - Personally defeat Guan Ping and Yue Ying within 10 minutes. Zhang He Stage: Battle of Han Zhong Force: Shu Objective: Complete Target 2 - Personally defeat Zhang He, Cao Pi, and Sima Yi within 10 minutes. Zhang Jiao Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion Force: Han Objective: Complete Target 3 - Have the allied commanders within the enemy main camp before 20 minutes passes. Zhen Ji Stage: Invasion of Xu Chang Force: Lu Bu Objective: Complete Target 1 - Personally defeat Zhen Ji, Cao Pi, Xu Zhu, and Cao Ren within 15 minutes. Zhou Tai Stage: Battle of Yi Ling Force: Shu Objective: Complete Target 3 - Complete the stage before 20 minutes elapse. Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires is a spin-off of Dynasty Warriors 6, it was released in May 28, 2009 in Japan, June 23, 2009 in North America and June 26 in Europe for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Features Edit Mode: You can edit characters ranging from 100, with also downloadible content. More Music: 150+ tracks. More are available in the PlayStation Store and Xbox 360 Market Place. DLC: '''Background music and character costumes will be available for download as DLC. the character models of the deleted characters was recently announced for the PSP version of Empires, and will be available by DLC for the PS3 and Xbox360. '''Bad Thing: Free mode has been absolutely cut from Empires. New Mode: '''Instead opting for a more full and rounded Empire Mode, with the option of being a Vagrant(unaligned wanderer), Officer or Ruler of one of the kingdoms. You can step down from your force at any time, and can make oaths of friendships with fellow officers and even marry. Playstation 2 release Empires for Playstation 2 was released on May 28, 2009 in Japan, June 23, 2009 for North America and June 26 in Europe for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. '''PSP release The PSP version was released on December 23, 2009. External links *Official Website *Official Website (Empires) Category:Videogames